Losing You
by Katie Jane
Summary: Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama find themselves surrounded on the way back from a mission. In the hopeless situation, Kurama released his power, paying a high price to save the lives of his friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you _dare_, Kurama!" Hiei shouted across the clearing, slicing a few demons in half with his sword. "We'll manage without!" He sliced through a few more, but was already surrounded again. He backed up until his back was against Yuusuke's and Kuwabara's.

"Sorry, Hiei." Hiei heard Kurama call from his fight. The wind suddenly stopped, and the trees fell silent. In one deft movement, Kurama released what was left of his energy. Hiei turned to see a demon take advantage of the opening. The sword slipped into Kurama's chest just as the ground beneath them was forced into the air. Hiei's last view of Kurama was a confident smile masking the pain. Hiei heard himself screaming the redhead's name. He felt Yuusuke's arms close around his shoulders to stop him throwing himself back down. The trees all around the small piece of earth they were standing on suddenly threw their branches to the sky, impaling all demons in the area with deadly accuracy. They were forced still higher on their make-shift lift, and thrown through the portal back to the human world. They landed unceremoniously at the foot of the portal, which promptly sealed behind them in a flash of red light. They sat in a heap, no one moving. Small chinks sounded, and looking to Hiei they saw why. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and solidifying into gems, falling to the floor. Boton appeared above them and landed swiftly at their side.

"Yuusuke! Kuwabara! Hiei! Kur-" She stopped. "The portals have all closed! Where's Kurama?!" He shaking voice made it obvious she'd already guessed.

"Gone." They looked around to Hiei, who had spoken almost inaudibly. He got to his feet slowly, thrust a small piece of glass into Boton's hands, and leapt off into the night.

"Gone?" Boton repeated helplessly, and Yuusuke nodded.

"We were overwhelmed, Boton. There were just too many. He… He used the only thing that outnumbered the demons. The trees." Boton fell to her knees, tears dripping down her cheeks. Yuusuke lifted his eyes to the lights of the town not far away, clenching his fists. His first thoughts went to Kurama's mother. She had to be told. He wouldn't have believed the redhead to be dead, but that amount of energy after already fighting would have killed anyone… And then that damn demon had stabbed him… And even if by some miracle he was alive, he was now sealed inside Makai.

"Urameshii?" Kuwabara called, carrying the sobbing Boton towards Genkai's temple.

"I'll be there soon, Kuwabara. I'm going to see Kurama's mother." Kuwabara nodded understandingly, and they made off in different directions.

Yuusuke raised his hand to know on the door of Kurama's mother and step-father, but something told him not to. He tiptoed over the grass to the window and looked inside the living room. He smiled sadly. That was as it should be. Hiei was there, hugging Shiori tightly, both crying. Yuusuke turned and walked back down the path, heading for Genkai's.

Hiei and Shiori were holding each other for a long time, and Hiei for once had no desire to pull away. The grief he felt at losing the love of his life was equalled by the grief she felt at losing her son. He'd hold her tightly for as long as she needed, glad for each extra minute. Then, when she was ready, he'd go. He already knew his exact location. Genkai's temple, and Yukina. If this was going to teach him anything, it was going to teach him to take the moment. This moment, though, was filled only with the grief of mourning.

"Hiei's with Kurama's mother." Yuusuke said by way of explanation as he entered the temple sooner than he had been expected. Boton was still sobbing on the sofa, Keiko patting her shoulder and Genkai was handing her a cup of tea. Yukina was tending to Kuwabara's wounds. She stood up as Yuusuke entered properly.

"How are your wounds?" She asked, but she shrugged her hands off.

"Fine. Don't worry about me. Hiei will be coming soon, you should get the things and tend to him outside." The firmness in Yuusuke's voice made Yukina nod and obey immediately, pausing only long enough to grab her things.

"What'd you do that for, Urameshii?" Kuwabara asked, obviously wishing to spend more time with Yukina.

"Hiei will tell Yukina he's her brother. They need to be alone." He said simply, ignoring the dumb look on Kuwabara's face.

"Yuusuke…" Boton murmured, and he looked up. "How did this happen?" She spoke in such a quiet voice that Yuusuke wondered if she'd ever be able to talk normally again. A hum of familiar energy made him aware that Hiei had just arrived outside.

"I don't know, Boton. We were heading home from the mission when we were ambushed. I should have seen it coming. He did what he thought best and probably saved all our lives."

"What about the piece of the glass he was holding?" Koenma's voice sounded loudly in the hushed room. Yuusuke turned and gave him a look of fury, advancing a few steps.

"Kurama just died, and that's all you can think about?!" He stormed, but stopped short of Koenma. To hurt Koenma now would not be what Kurama would want. "I don't know." He said at last, referring to the piece.

"I do." Hiei said darkly, entering the room. His dark aura pulsed around them all like pure sadness, and silence fell. Yukina followed Hiei in, her cheeks tearstained and a handful of gems in her hands. Some were white, but the others were a deep shade of red.

"You know what happened to his piece?" Koenma asked, looking at Hiei cautiously.

"Yes. Kurama gave me his piece before we set off." Hiei handed Koenma two pieces of clear glass. "I bet he knew what we were heading into. The forest would have been like an information network for him. He planned it this way." Yuusuke's hope got the better of him, causing him to speak.

"You think he's alive?" Boton sat up at the prospect, but Hiei diverted his gaze to the floor.

"I don't think so. I believe that the result would have been the same regardless of which portal we headed for. We were utterly surrounded the moment we left that castle. He knew he wouldn't be coming back, that's why he gave me his piece. I didn't think anything of it at the time. Now I wish I had…" There was silence, and Hiei turned, walking past Yukina.

"Where are you going?" Yuusuke asked, stepping forward out of reflex.

"The portals closed to protect the human world from the power surge, but they'll be opening again now, won't they?" He asked, and Koenma gave a confirmatory nod. "I don't know whether he's alive or not, but I don't intend to leave Shiori without even a body to bury." His bluntness stunned them into silence, so no one followed for several minutes after he left. When they did finally get back to themselves, Yuusuke and Kuwabara both set off after Hiei. He was right. That would at least bring closure.


	2. Chapter 2

After several hours of hopeless searching, Kuwabara shouted over his shoulder.

"Urameshi! The forest's been totally shredded. Even if he was here, we'd see him right away." Yuusuke looked to him, turning away from the now desolate landscape that had once been a thriving forest.

"Kuwabara is right." Yuusuke and Kuwabara both looked up to Hiei, surprised at the fact that he'd used Kuwabara's name and not some demeaning nickname. "Kurama is gone. The origin of the blast is right here, under our very feet." He pointed to the ground. "He was probably incinerated along with the demons and the forest." Yuusuke and Kuwabara stared at him, unsure what to do. Hiei was being so blunt, so unemotional. "Yuusuke, Kuwabara." They looked up as Hiei caught their gaze. "Take care of Yukina. If you let any harm come to her, I swear I'll kill you both." He stated, and then turned away, leaping off into the open ground and soon disappearing from their sight. The two friends stood dumbstruck for several minutes before turning back towards the portal with heavy feet and heavier hearts.

"I'm sorry." Yuusuke said gently, reaching out and holding Boton tightly in a hug. "I couldn't stop him going, even if I wanted to." Boton was crying unreservedly into his school t-shirt, and everyone else in the room had their eyes downcast.

"But. But now it's not just Kurama. Hiei's gone too. We're already falling apart. We were supposed to be able to handle anything after all we've been through!" She shouted, thumping Yuusuke's chest with her clenched fist. He didn't even flinch, holding her closer.

"I'm sorry, Boton." He repeated, resting his chin on her head and pulling her closer as she crumpled into his arms in a new flood of tears. "I'm sorry…"

Shiori sat down on her son's bed, the smell of roses wafting over the room. She took a deep breath and sighed, tears streaking her face as she looked around the spotless floor and impeccably organised desk and shelves. She turned and lifted the corner of his cover, pulling it up over her nose and mouth and sobbing loudly. How could she live now? Her eyes caught on a delicate pink envelope, and pulling it out she saw that on the front in a familiar handwriting was 'Mother'. She opened it with shaking hands, and took out a single sheet of paper. Reading, she didn't even attempt to stop more tears escaping.

"Dear Mother,

"I hope you can forgive me for all I've done, and if you are reading this then I must also ask you to forgive my absence. I cannot guess whether I am alive or not, but if I have not returned to you, then it is safe to say I probably will not return.

"Because this scenario is almost undoubtedly due to my own error, I must again ask your forgiveness. Please do not worry, though, because I have lived a longer life than you know. I don't think it necessary to explain, as I'm sure you can ask Yuusuke or Hiei. I love you very much, mother, and I 

always will. I'm can assure you that wherever I might be, I will never forget you and your love. It has aided me greatly and made this life much more noble than even I cared to imagine.

"Again I must ask your forgiveness, that even now I am being selfish enough to ask a favour of you. Please, in my stead, take care of my plants. They will learn to love as I have, and I am sure they already know your presence. As long as even one survives, I'm sure that I may return. If they do perish without my hand, which I'm afraid is likely, then please do not consider it your own fault. And if this occurs, then know that I will watch you always. Please achieve happiness, Mother. No one on this earth or any other deserves it as much as you.

"All my love, Suichi."

She could barely read the letter through her combined tears and shaking, but as she reached the end she threw herself to her son's pillow, crying her frustration, her sorrow, and her grief into the smell of roses. A soft touch brushing against her fingers made her jump, but she didn't look up. Assuming it was just her husband, she cried harder, knowing he would understand. The touch on her hand stroked back and forth with such delicacy and softness that she was soon lolled into calmness. Looking up with a smile she blinked. It was not her husbands hand on her own, but the petals of a small but beautiful red rose. It was in a tiny pot on the bed stand, and continued to stroke her hand as if swaying in a breeze that didn't exist.

"Suichi?" She muttered, staring at the plant in awe. It continued to stroke its delicate red petals against her fingers, but as she sat up it stopped, slowing to a state of stillness usually expected of plants. Looking around the room with clearer eyes, she noticed that the plants were already withering. All except that one rose at the bedside. She walked from the room, grabbed a jug off the bathroom floor, and filled it to the brim. She'd spend the whole evening tending to her son's plants, looking after them just as he'd asked.

"What do you want?" Yuusuke's tough voice called from the other side of his home door.

"Please, Yuusuke, open the door." Yuusuke instantly opened the door, sliding it across in such a hurry that he pulled it off its runner.

"I'm so sorry, Shiori! I didn't realise it was you. Are you alright? Would you like to come in?" He asked quickly, taking in her pale face and red eyes.

"I would like you to take this." She put a photocopied page of writing in his hand, "And, when you've shown it to your friends, please come back to see me. I don't mind if it's today or tomorrow or ten days from now. But please, come and explain to me. I have to know. I hope that can help you like it helped me." She seemed to have an even voice, and Yuusuke stared in silent admiration of her strength. "And one more thing." He looked up to meet her gaze. "His plants are dying, all but one. A pretty little red rose. Please bring Hiei to see it. It's so much of a comfort." She turned and left, leaving a rather stunned Yuusuke in her wake. He quickly righted the door and ran inside, grabbing the phone to call his friends for a meeting. He was sure this page was important, and he wasn't about to read it alone.


	3. Chapter 3

There was silence as everyone, still leaning over Yuusuke's shoulder, stared at the photocopied letter. It sounded like Kurama, all right.

"You know, with what he said there, "As long as even one survives, I'm sure that I may return", and Shiori telling me that one of his roses survived, I'm almost tempted to believe he's alive." Yuusuke was voicing a vain hope, and no one made any effort to either strengthen or dash his theory. "And what about Hiei? Where's he gone off to now? Shiori wanted to see him."

"Hiei is very difficult to track down, especially while he is Makai." Koenma spoke up, not bothering to tender the blow. "But I already have several teams and intelligence units looking out for him. As soon as I find word, I'll let you know. Of course, I also relayed an image of Kurama to them, but…" He didn't feel the need to continue over the silence of the response.

Hiei slammed his shoulder into the door, throwing himself inside and drawing his Katana. He glanced around. No red. Oh well, it had only been a confirmation. Comforted that none of the already advancing demons was _his_ demon, he allowed himself to be lost in the moment and partake in what was quickly becoming a pub brawl.

"Suichi, I'm coming in." Shiori called, stepping inside his room with a soft knock. She knew it was ridiculous, but she still couldn't quite bear the thought of barging into his room without first announcing herself. He had been so private sometimes. She poured a small glass of water into the pot of the little rose on the bedside table and then fluffed up Kurama's pillow as if preparing it to be slept in that night. She turned as she heard the door-bell ring. Her husband and son had gone to stay at his parent's, respecting her request to be alone, but they still had their key so even if they returned early, they wouldn't ring the bell. She leapt up, realising that it could be one of Suichi's friends. It could even, a voice in her head said, be Suichi himself. She pulled open the door with a smile, and seeing Yuusuke she stepped aside to let him in.

"Hello, Shiori." He said, always softly, as if she might break if he said it too loudly. "I'm afraid I don't have any news this time either." Yuusuke said sorrowfully, and Shiori waved it off. She never really expected him to bring her news any more. He came to make sure she wasn't alone, and although she did want a break from her family, it was a little different for her son's friends. The last people that had seen him… She shivered unconsciously, knowing that she was thankful and yet at the same time regretful that she herself didn't get to see her son's last moments.

"Would you like some tea, Yuusuke?" She asked, indicating for him to go through to the living room. He politely declined with a wave of his hand.

"I'm sorry, but I have to cut this visit short. We're trying to track down Hiei. Of course, all we can do is follow the trail of devastation he's been leaving. I can understand he's annoyed, but it's like he's doing his massacres systematically." Yuusuke was musing to himself, and Shiori couldn't help smiling.

"Yes that does sound unusual for Hiei. Still, if you won't stay, would you like some food to take with you? I prepared a few bento for you." Yuusuke grinned, and she went to fetch them without another word. "It must be exhausting doing all this travelling. I appreciate it so much." Shiori said as she handed him a small bag with two boxes of specially prepared food inside. Ever since Yuusuke had first come over she'd asked if he'd be staying for dinner. He did on many occasions, but for those times when he couldn't, Shiori knew that he would leaving for another mission. They'd had a temporary reprieve, but life couldn't stop for one person's death. So, she'd started making them lunches to take with them, and just as Yuusuke came and took them, Kuwabara would always bring back the small plastic boxes, carefully cleaned, with a hearty thanks. Shiori had become remarkably close to both Yuusuke and Kuwabara, and they were also helping her get a little closer to her son, but as Kurama, and not Suichi. When Yuusuke came for lunch, they would occasionally talk about Kurama's exploits, but aside from the fights he'd been at, the distant past seemed very vague. Shiori found a mild disappointment when their discussions came to an end, but waved them off with a smile regardless. Just as she was doing now.

"Thank you very much again, Shiori. I'll make sure to drop by as soon as we're back." Shiori waved, closing the door with a smile and a sigh. What did this make it? It had been nearly a month, and it seemed so unfair that time was passing by so quickly.

She turned back to the kitchen and then decided the washing up could wait. Instead, she ascended the stairs once again and entered her son's room with a gentle knock. To her surprise, there was a scuffling noise inside, and then a brief "Ow!" She threw the door open to see a dark figure sprawled most ungracefully over the floor. She held back a laugh and leant down, her helping hand being gently batted away to show he meant no actual hard feelings over refusing her help. Pulling himself to his feet, he smiled at Shiori, a pain-filled, sorrowful smile that made her feel all the more sorry for his loss over even her own.

"You fall over in your hurry to escape me?" She asked, slightly amused, trying to make that smile real. She saw the flicker of amusement, but then it died out and he folded his arms, sitting down on the bed. She came to sit beside him. "So, Hiei. They still haven't managed to catch up to you then. That's pretty impressive, seeing as you're backtracking every other day to come and see me."

"I know that the detective and the moron try their best, but Kurama would have wanted me to come anyway. Also, I can't help but be drawn to this rose." He said, fingering the delicate blossom that masked the thorns hidden beneath it so well behind the beauty. Hiei couldn't help but think it mirrored Kurama all too well.

"I appreciate it, Hiei. Really." Shiori's sincerity made Hiei smile, but again it was only a flicker of emotion before it was caught up in the pain once again.

"Not as much as I appreciate you not telling the detective about this." He said, smiling again, then continued. "Anyway. I haven't come up with anything again, I'm sorry. But it's that rose. And when you showed me his letter…" Hiei trailed off, a sudden faraway look in his eyes that Shiori had come to recognise as longing and doubt and fear all mixed into one. She pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry, Hiei. If he's out there, he'll come back to us."


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei leapt over a fallen log as he delved deeper into the Makai forests. He wasn't about to give up, and somehow the smell of roses had been increasing around him for days now. He hated that he himself smelt like them, but couldn't help wondering why. Maybe it was a sign? The stronger the smell, the closer he got to Kurama? He hoped that was the case. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a flash of Yuusuke's green uniform before it disappeared behind several trees. Hiei had been careless, and they'd managed to catch him up. He wasn't even sure why he was running from them. He just knew they couldn't help him find Kurama. He had to do it alone.

Hiei felt something slip around his ankle, and was dragged none too gently to the floor. He was dragged beneath the giant leaves of a particularly vicious plant, its buds' edges sharper than Kurama's rose whip thorns. He heard rather than saw Yuusuke pass, his heavy footfalls thumping off into the forest. Hiei looked around at the deadly plant he was now under, and wondered what had grabbed him, not to mention why the plant hadn't already tried to devour him. His thoughts instantly flashed to Kurama. He glanced around him, his Jagan having come up with no familiar energy. Nothing. Still, that plant that had latched itself to his ankle and pulled him under the tree obviously did not act of its own accord. And the tree itself wasn't attacking, that was more evidence. It had to be Kurama. Looking around again, his eyes fell on a flash of silver in the otherwise black shadows. Daring not to call out in case Yuusuke heard, he quickly removed himself from under the plant, keeping his Jagan trailed on it in case it should turn against him. He was soon free of it's range, however, when he leapt after the flash of silver. Just ahead of him, he kept seeing those flashes of silver hair and a white tail. It had to be Kurama, in his Youko form.

"Kurama!" He called, not loudly, but urgently. He began to doubt himself. If it was Kurama, why couldn't he sense him? Or even smell him? And why wouldn't he stop? Hiei never lost sight of the flashes of silver, and was very thankful for the brightness of the kitsune's coat. Without it, Hiei knew he would have lost him long ago. Suddenly he burst out of the trees into a clearing and froze on the spot. All across the clearing there were Kitsune – in human form and fox form. Some had only the one tail, while others had five or even nine. Hiei stepped back. He hadn't realised that they were such sociable creatures. All eyes were on him, all golden. He stepped back again. "Uh…"

"This one followed me from the woods. He was chased by the demon known as Yuusuke. I saved him, as our sire would have wanted on behalf of our insentient visitor, but he followed. I couldn't lose him." The Kitsune closest to him spoke up, and the others all glanced between them. For several minutes no one moved, but the tension was quickly growing. Hiei was thinking about what the Youko had said. He knew of Yuusuke, but then who didn't? Who was their sire? And the visitor he had mentioned? Could that be Kurama? And if it was, he was insentient? Hiei felt his worry peak, but just as he was about to speak, the Youko all separated to two sides of the clearing, clearing a path for a Youko in human form with nine tails. He looked young, but Hiei knew not to misjudge him by appearance. It was said that Youko couldn't even grow extra tails until they passes 1000 years of age.

"Young one." The Youko spoke, it's words obviously addressed to Hiei, who bristled slightly at the name despite knowing its truth. "You come seeking Youko Kurama. He cannot heed your call." Hiei couldn't help taking a step forward.

"He's here though? Can I see him?" There was a murmur of unease around the clearing, numerous tails twitching. There was a long pause, and Hiei wondered if he would have to fight his way through. Not that he held much hope against a clearing of Youko. But he wouldn't leave knowing Kurama was there. He wouldn't.

"…You may. Though I say again, he will not heed your call. He cannot." Hiei watched as the Youko turned and walked into the forest, and Hiei reluctantly followed, passing through the Youko filling the clearing and glancing over them uneasily. He followed the larger Youko silently, but once they were out of earshot, the kitsune spoke more gently. "Youko Kurama is of our clan. We felt his pain across vast distances. We know our blood when we feel it suffering. All those gathered here today are here to aid him, though none has succeeded. We are solitary creatures, a gathering on this scale has not occurred for many millennia. It is strange that it should occur for a being who left us. But then, we felt him die the first time, and so to feel his pain again was a shock to us all. Naturally, we came to help." Hiei wasn't sure why he was being told all this, but it did make sense what he was saying. "You may desire a moment alone. I shall wait here. Please, return to the clearing when you are ready. We are all greatly interested to know what has occurred since he 'died' initially." Hiei nodded, watching as the Youko made his way back through several walls of vines that Hiei hadn't realised he'd passed. Stepping forward through another wall that parted around him, he felt a warmth spread over him. Looking ahead, he saw a bed of vines covered in moss, and atop it was a silver haired Youko he knew. He wasn't sure how he knew it was Kurama, but he did. He moved reluctantly forward, nearing the make-shift bed with uncertain steps.

"Kurama?" He asked gently, not willing to thrust his presence unexpected on the fox. There was no reaction. He came to the edge of the bed and looked over the slender being. It was good to see him in his demon form, not so fragile-looking and delicate. Somehow, though, he pined for red hair and green eyes. He'd even settle for a glimpse of yellow eyes if only they'd open. He reached out a slightly shaking hand, rubbing soft white hair from the pale forehead. "Kurama?" He asked again, but didn't expect a response. He waited in silence for a few moments, unsure what to do. His eyes flickered over the body of his fox. He had no wounds, the other Youko must have healed them, but Hiei couldn't sense his youki at all. There was no energy radiated off him, no warmth. He assumed that was why it was so warm inside the nest of vines, to keep his temperature steady. He was almost tempted to feel for a heartbeat, but he knew he'd be there for a long time waiting for the nest to occur. He leant forward, stroking the soft cheek with the back of his fingers. "Don't worry. I will return." He said, and turned his back on his love. He almost ran to the clearing, wanting to get back to ningenkai. Suddenly he had the need to see Shiori. He hated the fact that he wanted to see her, but he couldn't help it. As he re-entered the clearing, he looked around and caught sight of the old fox. Sitting cross-legged before him, he didn't wait before speaking. "I must return to Ningenkai. May I bring a woman with me upon my next visit? She may help him. And while she's here, I'll explain his life to you."

"Bring whatever human you please, but other demons will not be accepted." Hiei nodded and flitted off without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shiori!" Hiei shouted, landing in Kurama's bedroom window as he always did. Downstairs he heard the scuffle of several pairs of feet and flared his Jagan. If it was Yuusuke or Kuwabara, he'd have been gone in the flash of the otherworldly eye. To his relief, it was only her human family. Hiei could hear her calming them, assuring them that it wasn't a burglar and that it wasn't dangerous and that they should keep on eating. Within moments she was throwing open the door, her cheeks flushed.

"Hiei! What's the matter? Why so noisy? It's not like you." Hiei nodded, barely listening.

"Shiori, I found Kurama." He watched the expression on her face brighten. "He's in Makai with his kind. With the Youko. We can go to him, but only us. Come with me, now." Shiori looked over her shoulder and out the open door. She quickly ran out, returning only a moment later with a pair of shoes in one hand and a jug of water in the other. She poured the water into the small tub beneath the rose at Kurama's bedside and then ran to the window. Sitting on the ledge, she fastened her shoes as Hiei's gaze stayed firmly on the rose.

"What is it?" She asked, her shoes on and her gaze following his.

"I think we should take it." Hiei said, walking into the room and sparing a smile at the thought of Kurama shouting at him to remove his boots. With a strangled squeak from Shiori he had plucked the rose off at the base of its stalk.

"Hiei! He asked me to care for it! It was the only one left!" She was almost crying, but Hiei had little patience with her emotional exaggerations.

"It will be much better off close to him. Let's hurry." He said, and stood on the windowsill easily. Shiori looked at him uncertainly.

"How?" She asked, and he motioned for her to get onto his back. "But you're shorter than me!" She objected, and he glared at her. She relented, and awkwardly climbed onto his back. He held her legs as she clasped her arms over his shoulders. They must have looked ridiculous. It didn't help that it was just getting dark. They must look like drunks or something. Leaping off the sill, Shiori squealed before stifling it into Hiei's back. She could have sworn they were going to fall. She'd seen Hiei flit off God knows how many times, but doing it herself was much scarier than she could have anticipated. They touched the ground surprisingly gently, and then were off again, disappearing in the blink of an eye to any human onlooker.

* * *

As they entered the forest clearing they were stared at by all the Youko, the oldest coming to meet them.

"This is Kurama's human mother, Shiori." Hiei introduced, seeing the already pallid woman paling further in the sight of all the demons.

"Go." He said, and Hiei gave her a gentle push in the direction of Kurama's makeshift bed chamber. She paused only to take the rose from his outstretched fingers, then moved off, glancing nervously around her at the demons. Hiei sat down in front of the Youko and took a breath. He hated talking, but in return for their taking care of Kurama, he'd talk.

"Suichi? Dear…" Shiori breathed, seeing her son lying peacefully on the makeshift bed. She stepped forward, sweeping his silver hair from his forehead. "Hiei said I wouldn't recognise you, dear. But even like this, you're still my Suichi… I can feel it. You're my son, and I'll always know you. I'll always love you." She knelt down on the floor and took his hand in hers, admiring the long nails that looked almost like claws. Then she remembered the rose, and slipped it out of her jacket pocket. Placing it in his hand, she closed his fingers around the stem and wrapped her hands around them. She suddenly felt a warmth that had nothing to do with the heat of the chamber, and the rose in their hands wilted and died. She stared at it, horror-struck. She leapt to her feet and was about to run for help when a hand grabbed her wrist. Turning, she saw golden eyes watching her every movement.

"Mother. What are you doing here?" Shiori collapsed onto the bed beside him, pulling him into sitting and hugging him tightly.

"Suichi! I'm so glad you're alright! Hiei bought me, he's with them talking." She explained, and when she pulled back from the hug, she was looking into familiar green eyes framed by red hair. "Suichi…"

_

* * *

_

Well that's that for now! Sorry it's short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. I'll try to update soon! Please review, you know you want to really :P


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow how scary is this? An update before a week is up?! Do enjoy the rarity while it lasts x3_

* * *

"Mother. I'm in Makai, why are you here? You shouldn't have come." Shiori shook her head.

"No, Suichi. How could I stay still at home and let Hiei work harder to help you? Anyway, the rose seemed to have helped, but… Are you okay?" She sounded hesitant, glancing down to the almost charred looking petals littering the floor.

"Fine, Mother. Let's go out and see the other Youko. I need to thank them. Then, we should get home as soon as possible." She nodded, standing up and holding out a hand that she fully expected him to take. He pushed it aside and stood of his own accord, wobbling slightly. Shiori hovered at his shoulder, ready to catch him if he fell. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Stop that, Mother! I'm fine. Just go ahead." Shiori flinched at the harsh tone in her son's voice, but obeyed and left ahead of him. As she entered the clearing, Hiei and the Youko looked up.

"Shiori?" Hiei asked, stepping forward from the centre of the clearing. "You look pale, are you okay?" Shiori had to remind herself how much she should appreciate the sentiment from Hiei, but somehow she didn't feel right.

"No, not really. I mean yes, but…" Shiori felt herself start shaking as her shock and sadness and anxiety since Kurama's disappearance took its toll. Hiei put a hand on her shoulder and she leant into his touch.

"Shiori?" Hiei asked, and she took a deep breath.

"Suichi is alive. I mean, he woke up." Hiei looked up and quickly ran towards the chamber.

"How? I didn't sense his energy at all." Hiei disappeared behind a wall of vines which parted as a crowd of Youko followed, Shiori amidst them.

They all stopped inside the chamber and looked around. Hiei's eyes settled on the empty bed, and then on the dead rose petals on the floor.

"He didn't pass us. He must be here." Shiori breathed, looking around frantically. "He hugged me! He had his red hair again. He…" Shiori broke down into a fresh round of tears and a nearby Youko cautiously patted her shoulder. She threw herself into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably while the unsuspecting Youko blinked in surprise but embraced the distraught woman none the less.

"If he was up and coherent, he could have used his powers to manipulate a door into the vines. But still, why would he leave?" Hiei voiced his thoughts, but received no answer.

"Maybe he just wants to be alone for a while? He'll come back when he's had a while to be alone? He seemed a little stressed out…" Shiori said hopefully, pulling herself from the Youko's arms.

"Hiei." The eldest Youko spoke and Hiei turned to him. "Did you sense his power?" Hiei shook his head. "Neither did I. I know only his Youko power, and you know his human power and demon power alike. We would have sensed his awakening. Even if we did not sense his return to consciousness, we should have sensed his presence as he used his power to part the vines."

"Are you saying he's still here?" Shiori asked, but as she looked between the grave faces of Hiei and the eldest Youko, her smile faded. "What is it..?"

"I'm sorry, Shiori. We don't know yet, please bear with us for just a little longer. Did he say anything before you came out?" Shiori shook her head, looking lost.

"He asked why I was here. He said that he wanted to thank the Youko… Then that he wanted to go home." Hiei sighed, and the oldest Youko looked thoughtful.

"That's all?" Hiei asked impatiently. Shiori nodded, then paused.

"Well… He did seem a little aggravated when he told me to go ahead, but I just thought… I mean, he nearly died, it wouldn't be outside his right…" Hiei and the older Youko shared another meaningful look.

"We should look for him. He isn't recovered yet, he couldn't be far. Youko, spread your networks and watch out for his footfall. He knows us and our ways well, though. We stand more chance of finding him with our eyes. Let us hurry." Everyone nodded and Hiei took Shiori's shoulder, guiding her out a makeshift doorway created by the Youko who had held her as she cried. She ducked through the opening and looked at him curiously. He smiled and waved a hand.

"My name is Hiroki." He said gently and Hiei ushered them both through, in a hurry to get moving.

"I can leave her with you then?" Hiei asked, and Hiroki nodded. Hiei leapt off into the trees, his Jagan glowing as he made his way through the forest. "Come on Kurama… I know you're here somewhere. Don't run from me again."

* * *

_Eheh… So I said this one would be longer, but it actually isn't. I'm sorry! At least I updated quickish this time :P Little bit of a cliffie here, sorry about that! Please review, it really does help motivate me (As evident by the quick uploading of this chapter!). Thank you very much._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for reviewing everyone! It really helps me. See? Updated twice in one day (sort of :P)!_

* * *

"Damnit Fox. I ought'a find a set of hounds and hunt you down." Looking around himself though, Hiei realised that he did in fact have a set of hounds, only these 'hounds' were silver and in the shape of foxes, with noses far more sensitive than any dog's.

"We have not located him. Shall we expand the search area?" A nearby Youko shouted, and Hiei nodded a confirmation, watching the Youko leap off into the forest. He stopped on a branch and sought out any presences at all. He could feel Shiori and Hiroki back near the chamber, and the many different presences of the Youko spreading out before him. There weren't any unfamiliar presences at all, let alone a half-human Youko one. He paused as he was about to leap off again, and cast his Jagan eye out across the expanse of the forest around them. Even in one of the largest forests in Makai, there was no sign of any life but the Youko. He was suddenly aware of how silent it was, no trees rustling, no wind blowing, no life. Forests always harboured many different kinds of lower class demons, and occasionally some higher class ones, so why was this one empty?

Hiei was dragged from his thoughts at a soft sound, but in the silence it sounded like a gunshot. He turned at the noise of the twig cracking under a foot. There was a blur of red and then Hiei found himself shoved from the branch and hurled to the floor. He managed to restrain his hand from drawing his sword, and looked up after the rough impact with the floor to find himself being straddled by Kurama.

"Kurama! What do you think you're doing?!" Hiei asked, whispering out of the sheer weight of the silent atmosphere, almost afraid to break it.

"Hush, Hiei." Kurama whispered, his finger over Hiei's lips. Hiei silenced at once, his muscles tensing slightly at the touch of the soft finger. He mentally scolded himself, now was not the time to be thinking those kind of thoughts. "I need you to do something for me." Hiei looked up to Kurama and noticed an unusual air of discomposure.

"Anything." Hiei spoke without hesitation.

"I need you to take Shiori and go back to human world. Now. You need to seal the portals. Tell Koenma to use the emergency seal. Please, you have to leave." The urgency in Kurama's tone was obvious.

"But why?" Hiei had no intention of leaving Kurama behind again, especially not when he knew there was something serious going on.

"You promised me, Hiei. And if my Mother dies here, it will be your fault. You bought her here in the first place. If you don't take responsibility for your actions, then you'll be letting her die, and I would have to kill you." There was something about Kurama's demeanour that made Hiei shiver. He knew he was being told the truth.

"But I can't just leave you. I won't lose you again. Kurama, I…" Kurama looked down, sudden tears moistening his beautiful green eyes. "I love you." There was a moment of silence.

"I love you too, Hiei." Hiei knew Kurama was being honest, but he was already tense. "And I know you don't want to leave, but please. Save my Mother." Hiei cast around desperately for arguments.

"Why can't you take her yourself? What's so bad that the portals have to be sealed?" Hiei could feel his own anxiety rising.

"The two answers are linked. Please Hiei, time's running short. The portals close in emergencies of their own accord, but that would already be too late! You have to go!" Kurama leapt off him, pulled him to his feet, and shoved him towards Shiori's presence. "Take that Youko with you, take Hiroki. If what I think is going to happen does, then he'll be able to help you find me. Go!" Kurama shoved Hiei again and leapt off in the direction away from the portal. Hiei watched him go for a moment, torn. This was why he hated emotions! They always created ridiculous dilemmas! He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. It sounded like Kurama expected to survive whatever this was, but apparently humans couldn't. Hiei leapt off in the direction of Shiori and was there in a flash. Hiroki was standing protectively in front of her when Hiei arrived.

"We have to go, all of us. Now." Hiei stated, grabbed Shiori's arm, and leapt off towards the portal with Hiroki in tow. They exited the portal near Genkai's temple and were soon on the doorstep. Hiei let go of Shiori and shoved back a door. Genkai stood pouring Koenma a cup of tea while Boton, Keiko, Yuusuke, Yukina and Kuwabara sat sipping some sweet juice.

"Hiei!" Yuusuke shouted, obviously ready to start a fight. "What's the idea shaking me off in the forest like that? And then taking Shiori off somewhere?!" Hiei ignored him completely and went to Koenma.

"Kurama said do an emergency seal on the portals. Now." Koenma's mouth fell open, and his pacifier fell to his lap. Yuusuke's angry expression dropped.

"What? You found him? Why does he want the seal?" Yuusuke's questions went unanswered. Koenma grabbed his pacifier from his knees and ran outside. He'd been giving Kurama more assignments as of lately, with Hiei in Makai and Yuusuke spending more time with Keiko, and Kuwabara doting on Yukina and working on his studies. He'd instructed Kurama only to instruct an emergency seal if the earth was in immediate danger of Makai activity. He knew it was serious. Lifting his pacifier, everyone watched as small shards of light flew off in all directions. Hiei could feel the portals close one by one. The silver Youko seemed to sense the same.

"What else did he say?" Koenma asked, the seal done. "That will only last for twenty minutes at most."

"He didn't say anything else. Just that he could bring her himself and that was linked to the portals being closed. He said that the emergency procedure of the individual portals would be too late. He didn't what it would be too late to stop." Hiroki grabbed his head and shook it violently. Boton stepped back, eying the kitsune suspiciously. Shiori grabbed his arm.

"Hiroki! Are you alright? What on earth is going on? Hiroki!" Golden eyes glinted in the direction of the nearest portal.

"The portals' seal strains against the power of Youko. My clan… It's all fighting. The energy being released is huge… But at it's core… something…" Hiroki's voice lowered into a growl, "Something's manipulating the clan's energy at its very heart. The only thing that could do that is…" Hiei knew he didn't want the sentence to finish. He knew exactly what Hiroki was going to say, and he wished with all his heart that he was wrong.

"…Kurama. Only he has our combined power. We were all working together to keep him sustained. He's disbanded the energy. Mine is only contained because I am not exposed to his."

"Wait!" Shiori shouted, gripping the Youko's arm tighter and glancing to Hiei. "You mean the bond is broken? Your energy isn't sustaining him anymore? So what happens to Suichi?!" There was a brief moment of silence, and Hiei closed his eyes against the stinging tears.

"Without our energy, he will fall back into the condition in which we found him." Hiroki seemed to be holding back his own tears, lifting an arm to wipe his eyes harshly. "We all combined our power to save him. Without that, he won't be saved again. We didn't want to lose him again. And now, after hearing all the wondrous things he has done for Ningenkai and Makai alike…" He trailed off.

"Why would he release the energy in the first place though?" Yuusuke asked, but received no answer. There was a long silence that seemed to last much longer than it should have done. Finally Hiei spoke, hesitant and hopeful.

"Maybe we can ask him. Has it been twenty minutes yet?" Kuwabara checked his watch and shook his head.

"Nah. Only just gone five."

"Damnit. I'm going to the portal to wait anyway." Hiei stated, and leapt off, pausing at the edge of the temple. "Kurama asked that Hiroki and I go look for him. You should stay here."

"You better bring him back." Yuusuke threatened.

"Please, Hiei. If anyone can save my son, you can." Shiori smiled weakly, and waved as Hiroki and Hiei leapt off into the trees towards the portal. Keiko put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Genkai walked back into the temple.

"It seems we'll have to wait a while. Let's make some fresh tea."

"Damnit. This is taking so long!" Hiei swore, and Hiroki smiled understandingly. The sealed portal glowed ominously above their heads.

"But what can we do once we get there?" Hiroki asked, his mind racing despite his cool exterior.

"We find Kurama and help him." Hiei answered simply.

* * *

_Alright people, I think that was a slightly longer chapter. Review for me as a reward :P_

_Seriously though, I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to make this one, I may wind it up shortly but I have a few more ideas to extend it. What would you prefer? Think it's long enough, or do a few more complications sound like a good idea? Let me know!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it's been so mysterious up to now, but I intend to reveal a few secrets in this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

"There! The seal's breaking! Feel anything?" Hiroki shook his head at Hiei's questioning, but said nothing. "Then let's hurry." Hiei leapt up, disappearing through the portal, closely followed by Hiroki. The sight that met them made them both gasp. In quite the opposite of what had happened before, the forest had grown beyond its natural state and had enveloped the portal within folds of branches and leaves. Hiei looked through the thick tree cover to Hiroki, who was barely three feet away and yet mostly invisible.

"I don't feel anything." Hiroki said, and Hiei could hear the foliage shifting as the Youko turned this way and that. Opening his Jagan eye, Hiei sought out Kurama's presence, whatever form he was taking. There was something strange about the presences he felt around him. The Youko were all unconscious, strewn across the otherwise empty clearing. He fought his heightening anxiety and frustrations. If he got angry and burned down the forest, it wouldn't help him sense Kurama. He slashed viciously at a branch tickling his arm and growled. It may not help his initial cause, but it sure as hell would make things easier.  
"Can't you do anything about this?" He snapped at the Youko, and Hiroki shook his head.

"Not until my energy regains itself from the severing of the tie to Kurama and the others." Hiei groaned a complaint at the idea of navigating through the forest like this. He was distracted from his complaining as he felt a flash of energy. It was faint, but definitely familiar. Seeking confirmation before ploughing through the unruly forest, he pushed some branches back to see Hiroki.

"Feel that?" He asked, pointing in the vague direction the energy had come from.

"I did. Is it Kurama, though?" Hiei shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's the only thing not Youko here. Let's go." He leapt off the branch he was balancing on and emerged out of the canopy, leaping from treetop to treetop to avoid the vines and branches of the overgrown trees. Hiroki was right behind him, following the more direct direction of the Jagan over his energy sensing, which was precarious at best without his own energy.

* * *

As they approached the source of the miniscule energy, Hiei found himself uncertain. His instinct told him it was Kurama, but the energy, now he was closer, seemed to be pulsating – growing out and the receding like a tide. The energy had a few familiar feelings in – it could be Kurama's, but aside from those few feelings, it seemed like a stranger. Hiei lost his footing as Hiroki landed in front of him, and slid down beneath the canopy. Hiroki quickly followed and landed beside him on the dark forest floor, no light able to penetrate the massively overgrown leaves. Hiei glared at the Youko with obvious venom.

"What'd you do that for?!" Hiroki was looking in the direction they had been heading – and Hiei turned, his anger forgotten as he realised the tense Youko was visibly shaking. "What is it?"

"It _is_ Kurama. When he released all of his energy the first time it left in a near-death state which we supported until he was able to recover. Then, when he severed our tie he once again expended all his energy – but he is not near death." Hiei dared not even begin to hope that was a good thing from the look on Hiroki's face – animalistic fear unhidden. Hiei suddenly realised how much he liked working with Kurama – that calculated expression never revealed anything, and Hiei preferred it. It made him feel less… worried.

"If he isn't, then what's happening to him now? Why did we stop?" Hiroki backed up a few paces, like he was wishing to turn and run right there.

"He is being fed energy from the forest – from the heart of Makai. It's unusual to say the least, and very dangerous. Youko possess that ability if the need becomes so great to live that they are willing to relieve their grip on sanity to achieve it. I can go no closer, or I too will be drawn into the energy feed." Hiei was staring in the direction of the sweeping energy. What was Kurama doing?!

"Can we stop it?" The urgency as obvious in Hiei's tight voice.

"Only if you want him to die." Hiei's raised fist froze. "Stop the energy feed, and you stop his recovery. Not that I'd call that a recovery myself…"

"What exactly happens?" Hiei was trying to figure a way out – but thinking was always Kurama's strong suit. He was as good as useless!

"He expended all his energy and then to keep himself alive he drew the energy from the trees, the grass, the ground itself. To absorb all that energy from so many different beings and places – it'll make his body and mind distort. No one who has attempted this has lived to tell the tale – or at least not to tell it coherently. Hiei." Hiei turned back to the silver Youko with raised eyebrows. "Just… stop the feed. He won't remember you – he'll have piecemeal information from the Makai. Please, just go in there and stop him." That was the furthest thing from Hiei's mind.

"How do I stop him? And why can I go in but not you?"

"You simply close his eyes. He will most likely be sitting at the centre of the energy, unmoving. It is simple to do. I cannot as I am Youko – his energy will recognise that and take my energy from me as he did to the others. They will live as they were outside his direct range, but to go in there now would mean certain death for us. You are not related to him – you are neither Youko nor Human. That is why he made you bring his human mother out – she too would have had her energy stolen, but unlike Youko she would have perished. You know how fragile human's are." Hiei spared him only the briefest of nods before turning back to the energy.

"So… just close his eyes and the feed stops. Is there any other way? No way to make sure he keeps his sanity?" Hiroki shook his head.

"I am sorry Hiei, if there is one then we Youko do not know of it. As I said – we don't do this unless we are desperate to live, and even then it is rare at best. We simply don't know enough about it. I'm sorry." Hiei only shrugged.

"Forget it. I'll go, so go round up your friends. Best take them to the temple I suppose – just in case this gets out of hand and you all get caught in the energy. Can't have a race going extinct. Really it was foolish of you to gather in one place." Hiroki chose to ignore the insult.

"Alright. Thank you, Hiei. Good luck."

"Hn."

* * *

_Ooookay! Sorry it's taken me so long but it is here, and hopefully this clears up a few of the questions – don't worry though, there's much more explaining to come! Please read and review for me!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hokay people! What do you think? This is my longest-standing story for a while and by the time I finish this chapter, it'll probably be my second-longest! Anyway, on with the story!_

Hiei entered the clearing slowly, feeling the rushing energy as it slid past him in waves and then returned to its host. It was almost mesmerising, the silent motion. Hiei's eyes were immediately drawn to Kurama. He was sitting in the centre of the clearing, cross-legged and eyes wide open. Their green orbs were almost unnerving – open but unseeing. It was almost haunting…

Hiei approached slowly, watching Kurama fully, while letting his Jagan scout out the area for potential threats. Only the swaying energy surrounded them. Turning his magical eye to Kurama, he took in the huge spiralling energy all around the fox, sweeping out into the forest and then returning with the essence of the living creatures all around. Glancing away for a moment, Hiei saw that the trees around them looked normal at first – but were actually fossilised. They'd been killed too quickly to even wither.

Turning reluctantly back to Kurama, Hiei looked again at the unnerving eyes that were glued open. Hiei knew that it really would be as easy as Hiroki had said to close them – Kurama was unaware of his surroundings. It would be as easy as reaching out and touching those soft eyelids… Gently pulling them down over those gorgeous green eyes… and knowing it would result in death. It was an easy action, but an impossible one to complete. Hiei reached out, running his fingers over Kurama's cheek and looking deeper into misting eyes. Nothing. He leant closer, focussing his Jagan on the motionless redhead. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't enter the Fox's thoughts. Damn! He could feel the forest dying. Soon the whole area would be nothing but stone and death… but how could he close his Kurama's eyes? How could he willingly put an end to the life of the only person he'd come to trust. The only person who had always loved him regardless of the way he had acted? He couldn't kill Kurama… Not when he was trying so hard to live…

And anyway… the others would never forgive him for not only letting Kurama die when they'd dared to hope he was alive, but for being the direct cause of it too… Kurama's mother would downright kill him… And Hiei wouldn't argue.

Hiei only realised he still had his hand on Kurama when he felt a small cold touch on his thumb. Looking down at his hand, still cupping Kurama's cheek, he saw a pristine tear resting against his thumb, the trail leading back across pale cheeks and into Kurama's beautiful but empty green eye. Hiei knew he couldn't kill Kurama, but how could he help him live? He couldn't let this whole forest die, along with most of the Youko.

Suddenly it struck him. He had more than enough energy – why couldn't Kurama take his? And even if Kurama did end up killing him… He wouldn't be missed as much as the redhead would. He wouldn't be mourned. He'd have saved Kurama, and that would be more than enough… But how? Hadn't Hiroki said that Kurama couldn't take his energy? But what if he found a way to channel it? Like… Through a kiss..?

* * *

_Heh, sorry to leave it on such an annoying place! Please forgive me! kneels at all your feet I will update soon, I promise! So please write me some reviews!_

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Biting back his uncertainty with a growl, Hiei leant down to Kurama's full lips and took a gentle breath. Leaning forward, he looked into those empty green eyes and then brushed their lips together. Hiei gasped at the chill to Kurama's skin, but continued to deepen the one-sided kiss until he felt Kurama's energy, being fed by the dying forest. With an easy thought, he severed the link to the forest and the Youko. He knew the energy around them had stopped abruptly, and he could feel Hiroki closing in on them. He fed his own energy into Kurama's, and smiled as he felt it being accepted. He'd save Kurama.

"Hiei!" Hiroki shouted, yanking the fire-demon away. Hiei fell to the floor, stunned by the sudden severing of energy. "You shouldn't! You'll die!"

"Hiroki! I was saving him!!" Hiei shouted, turning back to Kurama to see him lying on the ground. He'd fallen when Hiroki had severed the energy-flow. Hiei wouldn't get a second try.

"Hiei… Kurama wouldn't have wanted you to give…"

"SHUT UP!" Hiei shouted, grabbing Hiroki's top and pulling their faces close. "This is your fault! He would have survived!" Hiei was furious, and in his despair he lifted his fist, which was alight with flame, ready to bring it down on Hiroki's perfectly formed face.

"..ei…" They both froze at the almost non-existent sound. "…Hiei…" Hiei turned around, eyes scanning from Kurama's feet to his chest… to his face.

"Kurama!" He shouted, throwing Hiroki to the side and running forward. Kurama's emerald green orbs were open and filled with tears.

"Thank you…" Kurama whispered as Hiei lifted him from the ground.

"Fox. I was…" Hiei tried, but couldn't find the words.

"I love you, Hiei…" Kurama said quietly, eyes slowly closing.

"I love you too, Fox." Hiei murmured, holding Kurama close. Kurama smiled, eyes shutting completely. Hiei held him close, rocking gently. Hiroki watched in disbelief.

"Hiei… Is he..?"

"He's fine. Just… tired." Hiei said, and as Hiroki approached, he saw the tears seeping down Hiei's cheeks. Retreating to give them privacy, he left to help the other Youko.

* * *

"Hiei?!" Yuusuke shouted as he saw the fire-demon materialise from the portal.

"Detective." Hiei said mildly, and turned back to the portal as Kurama stepped through. Seeing Kurama stride into view, smiling warmly, Yuusuke burst into tears. Kurama laughed gently, and the pounding of footsteps told them of the other's approaching. They appeared through the trees one by one, and then stopped to stare at a seemingly perfectly healthy Kurama. They were finally all back together.

* * *

_Okay again I'm sorry for the shortness, but I wanted this to be a stand-alone one. In the next one you'll get the end. This is the penultimate chapter! _


	11. Chapter 11

"Kurama, how are you feeling?" Yukina asked softly as she entered the dark, private room in Genkai's temple. It was the early evening, but it was already dark.

"Much better, thank you Yukina." Kurama said with a smile, and Yukina handed him the small tray with a bowl of miso soup on. He took it gratefully and Yukina turned to leave when Kurama spoke again. "Is Hiei..?"

"I don't know, Kurama. He's been in and out of the portals since you arrived yesterday. But you probably shouldn't be wandering around Makai right now." Yukina's gentle voice was full of concern. Kurama smiled and nodded, sighing as she shut the shoji behind her. It was true that Kurama wasn't 100% himself yet. His energy was still vastly depleted, and he was very aware of the hum of fiery energy that would, for several days more, be the only thing separating him from death. Hiei was the reason he was alive in many ways, but now their bond had something tangible. Kurama knew that even when he no longer relied on the energy for his life, it would continue to reside within him. He would carry a small part of the smaller demon with him forever.

Realising he'd been lost in his thoughts, Kurama sipped his soup thoughtfully. He knew he wasn't well enough to traverse Makai, but he hated being stuck inside. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to slip out for some fresh air? But that would slipping past his guard… Everyone but Hiei was intent on keeping Kurama safe in his time of vulnerability, but they served as much to keep him in as to keep intruders out. Genkai's orders were clear – rest.

With a smile, Kurama finished his soup and flicked his hair back from his shoulder, slender fingers withdrawing the tiniest seed. Genkai had done a thorough job in removing most of his plants, but Kurama couldn't be outdone when it came to concealing things. So good was he at stealing precious treasures that he really excelled in hiding them too. This small seed wasn't a precious treasure in any sense of the word, but to Kurama it was perfect. Sparing the smallest amount of Youki, Kurama's seed grew until it was the same size as Kurama and roughly the same shape. It was an old trick, but he knew that Yuusuke and Kuwabara weren't likely to suspect anything. He'd be found out once it was Genkai's turn to watch, though. That was after Kuwabara, who was after Yuusuke. That was good. Kuwabara's sixth sense would have been hard to get past unsensed. As it was, despite Yuusuke being stronger and faster, Kurama knew exactly what to do. Laying the plant in his futon, Kurama pulled the cover over it and switched off the light. Slipping open the outside shoji ever-so slightly, he caught sight of Yuusuke walking around the courtyard impatiently. Smiling, Kurama slid the door open further. Yuusuke's intentions were good, but he had an incredibly short attention span when he was distracted. Kurama knew his doll would retain some of his youki, which would give him a little longer. Sneaking out, Kurama shut the shoji silently behind him and ducked behind a statue as Yuusuke started walking back across the courtyard. Peeking out, Kurama waited for the opportune moment. With Yuusuke's back turned and being at the gate to the temple, the furthest away he could be, Kurama leapt out of his hiding place and slipped over the temple, his feet moving silently over the roof tiles. With a quick leap over the peak of the roof he was out of Yuusuke's sight. With another sly smile, Kurama leapt to the floor. He felt fine doing these things, it was when he tried to summon a weapon or use his skills to fight head on that he got tired. Pressing his back to the temple wall, Kurama checked once around the corner and then leapt into the forest silently. He instantly felt more at home. The tree's were being stirred by a gentle breeze that welcomed him into the forest's presence, and Kurama walked silently through the branches. After he was a good distance from the temple, Kurama leapt up into a particularly large tree. He knew that when they realised he was missing from the temple they'd find him instantly because he was within range of their energy. But while they were unaware, he was able to sit and enjoy the peace of the tree's soothing whispers and the kiss of the moonlight on his skin.

* * *

The only warning Kurama had of Hiei's lightning fast approach was a tingle of Hiei's energy within himself. Within the same second, Hiei was standing in front of him on the tree branch.

"Fox." Hiei acknowledged.

"Hello Hiei. Do they know I'm gone then?" Kurama asked, smiling ruefully up at the full moon.

"No. The foolish humans are easily deceived by that doll-plant of yours. Though Yuusuke has little excuse for that, as he is a demon too. And of course, it was him who let you slip past. Genkai won't be forgiving when she finds out." Hiei warned, and Kurama smiled.

"Is that concern, Hiei?" Kurama asked, a sly smile gracing his features.

"Hn. Stupid Fox." Hiei grunted, sitting on the branch with his legs hanging off the side. Kurama had his back to the trunk, and watched Hiei through the moonlit night.

"Hiei, sit with me?" Kurama asked, and Hiei looked up at him expressionlessly. Kurama was expecting a flat-out rejection, but to his surprise Hiei rose from his position. Turning so his back was to Kurama, Hiei sat between the Fox's slender legs and leant back against his chest. Kurama's arms immediately wrapped around hi shoulders.

"Fox. Explain these last months to me." Hiei said suddenly, after several minutes of sitting in silence. It was Hiei's turn to be surprised when Kurama nodded against his head.

"Of course. When I gave my energy to animate the forest into weapons, the signature of my energy swept across the Makai through every tree. The Youko, realising that a clan-mate was about to die, came to my rescue. They took me away from that place and kept me in that protected clearing where you found me. But I was still dangerously low on energy. Because of the fact that I am part human, none of the Youko's power was compatible with mine. I was regaining life – very slowly. When Mother bought me the rose I absorbed it's energy subconsciously. I nurture my plants with my energy, so it was perfect for helping revive me. It gave me enough energy to wake up and get out of that chamber." Kurama said quietly.

"Why did you run away?" Hiei asked, and felt Kurama nuzzle his shoulder. Hiei sighed and forced himself to relax.

"Because I needed you and you alone. The Youko wouldn't have understood, and I couldn't have any of them near me when that energy began to be absorbed. I'm sorry." Kurama sounded sincere.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, and Kurama smiled. He knew that was acceptance of the apology.

"To proceed with the story, the power I'd taken from the rose was about to run out and I… I had thought I was ready to die all that time ago when we were all fighting together, but I realised after I'd seen you again how much I wanted to live. I knew that I had only a little time until the rose's power failed, but I couldn't just release the power with my Mother around. When I knew you were safe, I released the energy I had left and began absorbing the energy of the forest. I didn't mean to catch the Youko in the web, and I'm glad none of them were seriously injured by it. I didn't want to die, Hiei. And you saved me." Hiei didn't have to look at Kurama to know that the Fox was fighting tears. He was glad he had his back to Kurama, to retain not only the Fox's dignity but also his own.

"Kurama. Never do anything like this again." Hiei said flatly, and Kurama nodded behind him.

"I certainly have no intention of dying again." Kurama said, and Hiei nodded once.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked, and Kurama inclined his head.

"Yes Hiei?"

"I love you." Kurama was momentarily taken aback, tears forming in the corners of his eyes even as he replied by tightening his grip on the smaller demon.

"I love you too, Hiei…" Hiei leant back into the embrace, holding Kurama's long arms inside his own and enjoying the warm feeling of Kurama's body against his back. He glanced up at the full moon, but showed little interest. He turned his gaze back to Kurama's beautiful hands, and smiled.

* * *

That was how the other's found them some forty minutes later.

"What are you two doing?!" Genkai shouted. Hiei and Kurama untangled themselves slowly, and Kurama was touched by the fact that Hiei didn't hurry, even under Kuwabara and Yuusuke's gaze.

"We were simply enjoying the night." Kurama said placidly.

"Well you can enjoy it from inside the temple." Genkai scolded, and Kurama considered arguing.

"Hn. Let's go, Fox." Hiei said, leaping down from the tree. Yuusuke and Kuwabara both moved closer as Kurama leapt from the branch behind him. Kurama smiled at their concern, but landed perfectly and began walking towards the temple behind Hiei.

* * *

Once they were settled inside the temple, Kurama and Hiei stood up.

"Where are you going?" Genkai asked sharply. "And don't you think you should share what's happened with all of us?"

"It's passed." Hiei said. Kurama glanced at Hiei and then smiled.

"Agreed." They both turned and walked towards Kurama's room. Genkai sighed. Yuusuke and Kuwabara stared after them.

"Well how do you like that?!" Kuwabara shouted, and Yuusuke got him into a headlock. A battle quickly ensued, and Genkai sipped a cup of tea that Yukina handed her.

* * *

"Goodbye everyone! Come back safely." Shiori called from Kurama's bedroom window. With a bento under each of their arms, Yuusuke and Kuwabara leapt off and away, with Hiei and Kurama on their heels.

"See you soon, Mother!" Kurama called behind him, and Shiori smiled as she saw Hiei wave discreetly. With a wide smile, she shut the window. Knowing that they were going on missions was hard, and she was usually worrying herself silly by the time they came home, but she loved being a part of their lives. Especially a whole new side of her own son's life that she'd never even known about before. Now at least she knew what was happening. And not only that, their house was often full of visitors. Her husband and his son had moved back in, but Kurama's friends often popped in for tea even when Kurama was out. With one last look out the window, Shiori smiled. She knew why the world looked so beautiful to her since she'd nearly lost her son. It wasn't only because she knew much of the nature was a part of her son, but because she knew that her boys, all of them, worked so hard to protect it. It was only there because of all of their efforts. Words somehow would never express the pride she felt in each one of them.

* * *

"Hiei." Kurama said quietly from inside a long hallway carved through rock.

"What is it, Fox?" Hiei asked, looking around with both his normal eyes and his Jagan.

"I love you."

"Hn. We're working Fox, keep your mind on the job." Hiei grunted, and Kurama smiled sadly.

"Of course." Kurama said, and returned his gaze straight ahead. A loud sigh from Hiei made him turn, and he was yanked down to Hiei's height by a sharp tug of his hair.

He gasped as hot lips touched his, and for a few moments he lost himself in the kiss, allowing his hands to roam the other demon's body delicately. When they pulled away, Hiei walked on. Kurama followed in silence, smiling. Even if Hiei wouldn't say it, he was happy.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked quietly, and Kurama looked down to him.

"…I love you too." Hiei said. He blushed a deep crimson colour as a wide, beautiful smile lit up Kurama's features.

* * *

_Awwr. It kinda sucks that I'm going to leave this fic. I've been working on it so long that I'm going to miss it! I'm sorry I've been so bad with the updating all this time, thank you for bearing with me!_

_I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
